Theater Family One-shots
by PhoenixFirre
Summary: 3 months after the rebuilding of the new Moon Theater bring new adventures for Buster and the gang.
1. chapter 1: Friends Indeed

**First chapter of my new fic, and more to come. Enjoy.**

Miss Crawley cleaned up her desk as she prepared to head out for the night.

Smiling, she stacked up some papers before walking over and opening the door to her boss's office.

"Good night, Mr. Moon. Will you be heading out soon?" She asked.

Buster Moon sighed as he put down his pen. "No, Miss Crawley, I think I'll stay and work a while longer." He said.

Miss Crawley nodded. "Have a good night, Mr. Moon." She said as she left.

Buster nodded as he turned back to his work. He sighed again as he downed his fourth cup of coffee. The new theater was a wonder and quite popular. They had been asked by a special company to do a charity run. The whole gang was excited, Buster's energy was wearing out. He hadn't a good night sleep in days and all he had to eat was one peanut butter and jelly sandwich. But there was so much work to get done.

Buster yawned as he started back to work again.

SING

Miss Crawley walked into her boss's office, carrying a cup of coffee and frowned when she saw that Buster had fallen asleep at his desk...again.

Setting the cup, down she started shake Buster awake.

"Mr. Moon. Wake up! Everyone is waiting!" She cried.

Buster jumped, spilling the hot coffee all over his arm.

"AARGH!" He cried as he held his arm close.

"Mr. Moon, I'm so sorry, I-"

"It's fine, Miss Crawley, my fault." Buster then turned to the clock and yelped. "9 o'clock!?" Groaning, Buster leapt from his chair. "Miss Crawley, please go tell everyone that I will be down as soon as I can!" He cried as he rushed up to his apartment, grabbing a First Aid kit on the way.

After a quick shower, Buster dressed and quickly bandaged his burned arm before heading downstairs.

Once there, he met Miss Crawley who gave him a cup of coffee which he would had downed in two seconds had he not almost stepped on Mike.

"Hey, watch it!" The mouse cried.

"Sorry, okay everyone! What songs are we practicing today...?" Buster said as he looked at his clipboard.

"The same songs we've been practicing for a week and a half, Moon." Mike said.

"Oh, right. Johnny!"

"Yes, Mr. Moon?" The teen gorilla asked.

"Why don't you go on up and give a go on I'm Still Here?" Buster asked.

"Yep!"

Buster placed his coffee on the table as he took a seat in front of the stage.

" _I am a question to the world, not an answer to be heard_..."

Buster nodded as he listened to Johnny's song.

Once it was over, Buster smiled as he hopped from the chair. "Great job, Johnny! Ash, your up!"

"Which song?"

"Mmm, let's here The Call."

The porcupine nodded as she strummed a few strings on her guitar before beginning.

" _It_ _started out as a feeling, which then grew into a hope, which then turned into a quiet thought, which then turned into a quiet word, then that word grew louder and louder, until there a was battle cry_..."

Buster smiled as he took off his jacket and rolled up his white sleeves, forgetting his bandaged arm.

"Mr. Moon?"

Buster jumped as he felt someone tap him.

Rosita frowned. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She said.

"You didn't scare me."

"Are you alright? You seem a little jumpy. And what happened to your arm, are you okay?"

Buster nodded. "I'm okay, just burned it a little and probably had to many coffees."

"And how many coffees is that?" Rosita asked, raising an eyebrow. She knew of Buster's habits on forgetting to eat and living on just coffee.

Buster, suddenly feeling light headed, quickly turned to Ash who had finished her song. "Great work, Ash. Um, can I see Meena singing... A Dream is A Wish..?" Buster shook his head to clear the fuzziness and took another drink of his coffee.

While Meena sang, Buster noticed the cord coming lose of the microphone.

"Wait! Hang on." He said as he leapt do to fix it. But as soon as he hit the ground, the world began to spin. He shook his head as he grabbed the chair for support.

"Mr. Moon?" Rosita asked as she and Gunthar went to help.

"What's wrong?" Gunthar asked.

"Nothing." Buster said as he reached for his coffee, but Mike got in the way.

"Oh no you don't. I think you've had enough coffee for one day." He said, crossing his arms.

"Okay, out with it, Buster, what's going on?" Ash asked.

"Nothing!"

"Buster." Rosita said in her "mom" voice.

The Theater Owner sighed. "I'm just a little tired."

"When was the last time you had gotten a good night's sleep?"

Buster rubbed his neck. "I don't know, I've been really busy."

"Have you had anything to eat?" Apparently Johnny was aware of Buster's habits as well.

"Not since yesterday."

"Buster..."

"I hadn't had time! This charity is taking all my energy. I really hadn't time to do anything. I still have the costumes to order, fliers to send out and-"

"Your health should come first, Buster." Rosita said.

"Yeah, we wouldn't be able to preform if you weren't here." Mike said as he leaned on the cup.

"That," Rosita said as she glared at the mouse. "And your family, Buster, our family."

The koala sighed.

"I know! Let's order pizza! We have time for a break and Buster, you NEED a break." Gunthar said.

"Good idea. Ash, you and Meena go order. While we wait, I'm going to take a look at that arm." Rosita said.

Buster shook his head, smiling as his friends went off in different directions. Rosita led him to the stage where she properly tended to his injury.

Johnny and Gunthar went out and bought sodas for everyone while Ash and Meena ordered the pizza.

"Thanks." Buster said as he pulled his arm away.

Rosita smiled. "You're our friend, Buster Moon and without you, none of us would have met."

Buster felt his ears drooped as he remembered how he had lied to them.

"I was selfish when I started this competition." He said, softly.

"But you learned from your mistake and you apologized. And in the end, we all won. You were desperate to save something your father worked hard for. We respect that. And if you hadn't, we wouldn't be friends."

Buster smiled.

Suddenly the door opened and Gunthar and Johnny walked carrying the pizzas to the breakroom.

"It's time to chow down, já?" Gunthar said as he laughed.

"Come on, before Gunthar eats it all." Rosita said as she jumped from the stage.

Buster laughed as he followed. Sighing, he smiled as he watched his friends dish out their choice of pizza.

" 'ey, Buster! Come on!" Johnny shouted.

Buster shook his head, chucking, as he went to join them.


	2. Chapter 2: Coats Aren't the only Warmth

"Excellent work, as always, everyone!" Buster Moon said, his smile as big as ever.

"Usual time tomorrow, Mr. Moon?" Rosita asked as she put on her jacket.

"It's Buster and nope! Weather guy said that it will be snowing tonight and a slight blizzard tomorrow, so stay home with your families!"

"All right, video games!" Johnny said.

"And I can help my mom with her Christmas baking. And I can bring some cookies at our next rehearsal." Meena said.

"I better go get snow suits ready, my kids will want to play outside." Rosita said.

"Yep, and me and Diana can finally go out." Mike put in as he grabbed his keys.

"Já, I'm sleeping in tomorrow!" Gunther said.

"I'm going to Bridge Club, good night, Mr. Moon!" Miss Crawley said.

"Drive safe, everyone!" Buster called to his friends.

He was about to head out himself (he had some business with Nana Noodleman), when he saw Ash sitting on the stage, strumming her guitar.

"Hey, Ash, aren't you heading home? You better get going now if you don't want to stuck in a storm." He said.

"Yeah, it's just...ever since Lance has left, my place has been really lonely. That's why I've been coming here so much." Ash said, feeling as though Buster needed an explanation. Then she shook her head. "Never mind, let me get my stuff and I'll head out.

Buster smiled. "Wait, how about I walk you home? I'll buy you a cup of coffee." He offered.

"What about your meeting with Miss Noodleman?" She asked.

"I can do it tomorrow."

Ash hesitated before smiling

"Okay." She said.

SING

So Buster and Ash left together, stepping in to bitter cold and going on their way.

They stopped at the local Starbucks and bought a few drinks, hot chocolate for Ash and coffee for Buster and then they continued to walk.

"Can I ask you something?" Buster asked.

"Sure." Ash said.

"What's Ash short for?"

The porcupine frowned. "Might as well tell someone. It's short for Ashley." She said.

"That's pretty." Buster replied.

"Yeah, well, glad someone thinks so." Ash said, quietly.

"What do you mean?" Buster asked.

"Well, when I was younger, I used to get picked on a lot for liking rock music. I was bullied when I said I was going to be a Rockstar when I got older. No one believed in me, so I changed my name to Ash, to forget about my past. The bullying went on until I left for College. My parents weren't happy with my decision either, so we lost contact with each other and I moved here, where I met Lance. I guess you can say he took me in and helped me get a job to buy my own apartment. He was also big into rock, so we started a band, but he started to become a huge jerk, but I still stayed with him. If it weren't for you, Buster, I don't think I would been brave enough to go out on my own."

Buster smiled and Ash took a breath. "So what's your story?" She asked, taking the koala completely by surprise.

"Oh, well, the theater has always been my life, ever since my dad took me to my first show." Ash noticed Buster's ears droop as he mentioned his dad.

"You guys were close?"

"He was my only family. My mom had died when I was really young, so he took care of me. After he took me to the theater, I was hooked and my dad did everything in his power to get me that theater. I-I was also bullied for my love of the theater, said that I wasn't right in the head, that I was crazy. Eddie was the only one who didn't make fun of me. My dad had no idea about the bullying because I knew that he already had his paws full. Well, after I got my gir- my theater, Dad's health took a bad turn. He developed pneumonia, a bad case in which he recovered over time and then it returned again. Then he got a ruptured spleen and because of his already bad health, he...he wasn't able to fight it. I-I lost him on this day 3 years ago."

Ash frowned. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Buster shrugged.

"Well, I'm glad you told me." Ash said, smiling.

Buster smiled back, but frowned as he noticed Ash shiver under her thin jacket.

Thinking quickly, he took off his coat, shocking himself with the sudden coldness, and placed it on Ash's shoulders.

"No, you'll end up freezing." She said.

"With you, I'm always warm." Buster replied.

Then the koala smiled as he laid a kiss on Ash's cheek.

Soon they arrived at Ash's apartment.

"Come on, we can order a pizza and watch a movie." Ash said, smiling as she took his paw.

Buster beamed. "Okay." And together they walkedin.


	3. Chapter 3: Attacked

**Enjoy.**

In was a frosty January morning and the gang were taking a break.

Buster Moon had gone up to his office to get in some extra work while his family stayed downstairs, enjoying some hot chocolate, compliments of Miss Crawley.

"Doesn't that guy ever take a break?" Mike asked he sipped from his cup.

"Nope, not even when we're growing up, Buster always some kind of job." Eddie said.

Just then there a loud bang from the backstage door and the gang jumped.

"Uh, what was that?!" Mike cried.

Eddie peaked his head to look, but saw nothing.

"The wind maybe?"

Miss Crawley was doing a word cross puzzle when there came a sudden bang to the door, making her jump and her glass eye pop out.

The door opened a tall leopard walked in.

"Moon here?" He asked.

"Yes, but I can't let you in unless you have an appointment!" Miss Crawley said as she attempted to stop the large cat.

But the leopard pushed her aside and walked to Buster's door.

Buster smiled as he leaned back in his chair, a stack of finished paper work beside him.

Just then the door swung open and Buster sat up and frowned as the cat approached, closing the door behind him.

"Whoa! Sorry, buddy, but unless you got an appointment, I'm afraid-"

But Buster stopped as the leopard slammed his fist on the table making the Theater Owner jump.

"Cut the chit chat, Moon. I assume you know what I'm here for." The cat said.

Buster frowned. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

The cat narrowed his green eyes and Buster let out a small gasp and glared.

"Rick Ripper." He said, quietly.

"I want my job back." Rick growled.

"You lost that job when I found you drunk and terrorizing the actors!" Buster shouted.

"One mistake."

"It was more then one. I believe in second chances, but I'm afraid I gave you one too many." The koala growled.

Rick reached out to grab the koala, but as he did, a flask fell from his coat pocket.

Realization hit Buster like a mallet.

"You're drunk." He said.

Suddenly he heard a small click and leapt out of the way just as Rick stabbed his chair with a pocket knife, tearing the leather.

Racing to the door, Buster tried the handle, but it was locked and before he could unlock it, Rick sliced the door with his powerful claws leaving deep marks upon the wood.

Attempting to use his charm, Buster turned to face him "Rick! Buddy, come on, we can talk this out!"

Bad move.

Rick roared as he grabbed Buster, his thumb claw piercing his shoulder before slamming his against the door and letting him drop.

The Theater Owner winced and ducked between the leopard's legs.

Rick swung and struck Buster in the eye sending him flying against the wall, rattling a shelf full of book which broke and came toppling down on the koala.

Hearing the commotion, Johnny, Gunther and Rosita raced up, shocked to find Miss Crawley, scared out of her wits.

"Mr. Moons in there with a strange leopard and he is not happy." She cried.

" _Jà_ , that much is certain."

Rosita quickly went to help while Johnny tried the door.

"Mr. Moon?"

"Mr. Moon?"

Buster groaned as he pushed the books off.

But he had little time to rest for Rick was on his feet.

Raising his paw, Rick sliced Buster in the stomach and chest.

Buster winced as he looked around for weapon.

"Your ruined my chances of jobs with your words!" Rick growled.

Buster finally settled on a broom and jabbed Rick in stomach, buying himself some time.

Hearing Buster's painful shout, Johnny turned to Gunther and together the two started to hit the door with their shoulders.

"Hang on, Buster!" Gunther called.

"I'm calling the police!" Rosita cried.

Hearing his friends' voices gave Buster hope, but not time. He quickly dodge another blow only to be struck in the arm.

His injuries were bearable, but still slowed him down. One eye was shut from the scratches and blows, he had severe stabs in his chest and stomach and scratches on his arms. His once fine suit was now shredded.

Rick roared as he leapt for the koala, but Buster was fast and dodged.

Then he saw his escape.

A window.

Thinking quick, he raced and opened it. Taking a deep breath, he stepped onto the small ledge and started to make his way across against the wall.

He suddenly heard a crack and turned to see Rick right behind him.

Buster looked down at the ground below him. There was no way he would survive it, then again, there didn't seem to be a way he would survive Rick either.

"You're dead, Moon." The leopard roared.

"Dad...please help me." Buster whispered.

Just then was another crack and Buster turned his head and saw a crack under Rick's feet. The ledge was unable to support his weight.

"Rick! The ledge!" Buster warned, but the leopard ignored.

The cracks grew until Rick felt them shift. Terrified, he dropped his knife which went clattering to the ground below and attempted to leap to safety but the ledge gave way before he could do so. Grabbing the edge with his paws, Ripper started to panic. "Moon!"

Buster made move to grab his paw, but Rick slipped before he could.

Buster yelled as the large cat fell, landing painfully on a parked car.

Sirens rang in the air as police arrived.

Buster leaned on the wall as he rested.

"Buster!"

The koala turned and saw Johnny reaching a hand which he gratefully took.

Back in the safety of his office, Buster collapsed on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Rosita asked, looking him over.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay." Buster said, shaking.

Rosita took the kola into a tight embrace, not planning on releasing him. The fear of losing any of her friends always frightened her.

Johnny whistled as he looked out the window.

"I'm not even sure my dad could survive that!" He said.

Suddenly Ash ran in.

"Police are here! Is Buster okay?" She asked.

Gunther frowned as he looked at their boss, still tightly embraced by Rosita. "More or less." He said.

Mike frowned as he looked at his boss. "Looks like he went through a shredder." He said.

Ash slapped him on the head.

"W-will he be okay?" Meena asked, nervously.

It was Buster who answered. "Don't worry, kid. I-It takes more then that to get me down." He said, smiling.

The gang smiled as they chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4: Attacked 2

Rosita cleaned up what she could, but after getting a good look at Buster's injuries, she decided that it would be best that Buster be taken to hospital.

"I managed to control the bleeding, but it's still bad and he needs stitches." Rosita explained as Buster sat on his chair.

"The police have finished ze report. Zey are wondering if we want an ambulance?" Gunthar said as he walked in.

"No...ambulance." Buster said.

"We'll take him to the hospital in the van." Rosita said.

"Hospital...?!" Buster panicked.

"Calm down, Moon, or you'll make the bleedin worse." Mike said, crossing his arms.

"I don't...do hospitals.." Buster said, a slight growl in his voice. "They can't do anything!"

"What is he on about?" Ash asked Eddie and Miss Crawley quietly.

"Buster's never liked hospitals. Both his parents died in hospital because they could nothing for them." Eddie explained.

"So he's never been?"

"Not even when the theater collapsed, though we tried to make him." Miss Crawley said.

"Well, he's going now. Gunthar, Ash, Eddie, Johnny, you come with me the rest of you stay here." Rosita said as she picked up the weakened koala.

SING

The ride there was short and the friends jumped put of the car and raced into the waiting room where a deer was doing paperwork at a desk.

"Yes?" She asked in bored voice.

"We have an emergency, please. Our friend had been severely injured." Johnny said.

"Have a seat."

The gang stared at her. "What?"

"Have a seat. We have other patients." The deer said.

Gunthar said something foul in his language as they each took a seat.

"This is ridiculous!" Rosita cried.

"Well, that worked out. Shall we?" Buster said as he stood and made to leave when he felt the pain from his wounds and dropped to the floor.

"You're not going anywhere." Ash said, crossing her arms.

Buster pouted as he recovered and stood.

"Exscue me, but how much longer?" Rosita asked.

But the deer ignored them.

"Charming woman, isn't she?" Johnny asked.

"Listen, my friend is in severe pain, can we at least get-" But before Eddie could finish, the deer closed the desk window.

The sheep snorted as he looked at the shut window. "Oh, Dolores, say this isn't end. I'll be there for you. Ah, gee, I wish you hadn't had seen what you seen." He then turned to his friends. "I think I lost her." But as he turned back, he saw the deer staring at him with a disproving look and he jumped in fright and went back to his seat.

Buster groaned quiety, his energy wearing thin.

"Buster? You alright? You ain't looking too good." Johnny said.

"I-I'm fine." Buster said as he shivered, not from cold but from pain.

Gunthar stood as glared as he walked up to the desk.

"My friend needs ze doctor now!" He said.

The deer nurse responded by closing her window.

Rosita frowned as she checked Buster's bandaged arm and noticed that it had started bleeding again.

"We can't wait!" She said.

Buster groaned again as he slumped over.

Suddenly the doors opened and Mike and Diana walked.

"I heard what happened. Is Buster okay?" Diana asked.

"No, and the nurse won't let us in." Johnny growled.

"You still haven't seen the doc?! I'll handle this." Mike said as he walked up to desk.

"Hey!" He shouted.

The deer opened and window and peered down.

"What's the problem?" She asked.

"At the moment? YOU ARE! Listen, my friend here has just been brutally attacked by a leopard and is loosing blood as we speak. He's hurting bad and probably getting sick. I don't know what your problem is, but if you don't get the doc, I'll going to get mad."

"Oh, yes, I'm really scared. You're only four inches tall."

"True, but care to guess the inches of my friend, here?" Mike then snapped his fingers and a rhino walked in.

The deer gulped as she looked at her clipboard. "O-oh, look! Your friend's next!" She cried.

The doctor, an ox, came and they all went into a room where he examined Buster's wounds. After that, he X-rayed him.

"Black eye and severe scratches, nothing serious. I'll need to stitch up the wounds on his stomach and chest and a few on his arms. He also has a broken rib and a twisted ankle." The doc hummed as he took a closer look at the X-ray while Buster lay on the bed, drugged with medicine while Rosita stayed by his head. "It seems that his left rib had been broken before, but it seems to have healed nicely. Did he get help?" The doctor asked.

The gang exchanged glances.

"Erm, well, a theater DID collapse on him, but he never went for help." Johnny said.

"A theater?! Then this is Buster Moon, correct? Well, I've heard news of that. As I understand, you all sought help, but he did not. Why?"

Eddie shuffled nervously. "He's not keen on hospitals."

"Well, I've done what I can. Look after him, see that he eats, keeps hydrated and rests."

So Rosita took Buster in her arms and the gang walked out.

" 'ey, Mike, thanks for getting us past the nurse." Johnny said.

"Hey, no prob. Believe it or not, Moon's my friend...that and Diana would take my car if I hadn't help." Mike said, sheepishly as Diana kissed his cheek.

So the gang drove home and delivered the news to the rest of their family.

The days rolled by and Buster healed, though he was a bit weak from loss of blood and a broken rib, but he held strong.

Rosita and Johnny were often reminding Buster to take it easy, which proved diffecult for the workaholic koala. But he soon found that he had no choice.

Finally Buster was back to his old, energetic self, working and helping his friends. He still didn't trust hospitals, but that was okay. If needed, his friends would drag him there.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Chapter in Life

Mike was sitting in his kitchen, having his morning coffee and looking at the newspaper.

Once married, Mike and Diana moved into a large house and were struck rich when Diana's parents left her a fortune. Of course, this thrilled Mike, but given his history with the bears, Diana suggested that he not make a big deal out of it. The mouse hesitantly agreed.

Early one morning, after breakfast, Mike cleared his throat as he got up and straightened his tie.

"Mike?"

The jazz mouse turned and saw Diana walking in, a small smile on her face.

"I...I have news." She said, quietly.

"What is it, baby?" Mike asked.

"I-I'm pregnant."

Mike's eyes widened as he stared at his wife.

"...seriously?" He asked, quietly.

 **SING**

"That's how you responded?! You're going to be a dad! I'd be thrilled!" Eddie cried.

Mike nervously rubbed his neck. "I guess I am a little thrilled. But what do I know about kids?!"

"He's got a point." Gunther said.

"What happened after?" Rosita asked.

"I left. What was I supposed to do?"

"Um, congratulate her? Ask her if she needed anything? YOU DON'T JUST LEAVE YOUR PREGNANT WIFE STANDING THERE!" Buster Moon cried.

"I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO RESPOND! I never had a dad growing up! How am I supposed to do this when I had no teaching!"

"Being a father isn't something you teach, it's something you feel!" Rosita said.

Mike huffed. "Nice advice, you get that out of a fortune cookie?"

"Rosita has a point, Mike." Buster pointed out.

 **SING**

After rehearsal, Diana came to pick up Mike in their car and the girls swarmed her.

"When is it due?"

"Are you excited?"

"What names did you pick?"

Diana held up he small hand and laughed.

"It's due August 10th. Yes, I am. And no, we haven't yet."

While the girls spoke with Diana, Mike sat on the stage with the others.

"I don't know if I'm ready. My dad wasn't exactly father material." The jazz mouse said.

"What was he like?" Johnny asked.

"A gambler and a drunk. My mom left when I was young so I was stuck with him. He hated that I played saxophone. He even beat me sometimes."

"We're sorry, Mike." Buster said.

"Yeah, well, that's life." Mike growled.

"Mike, you ready?" Diana asked.

Mike pulled at his tie as he jumped from the stage

Soon after the couple left, Rosita went to speak with Buster.

"I'm worried about Mike. What if he does something regretful...?" Rosita asked as she sat in a chair across from her boss.

Buster put down his pen and frowned. "How do you mean?"

"Like, what if fear takes over and he...leaves Diana to take care of the baby herself?"

The koala sighed. "I see what you mean. But what do you suggest?"

Rosita leaned back in her chair, sighing. "I don't know."

 **SING**

Mike walked through the wet street as a light rain fell.

So many thoughts ran through his mind. What could he do? How could he do this?

Backing out had crossed his mind, but that would just turn him into his father, someone he had struggled to avoid being.

Then his mind turned to Diana. He had many women friends before, but Diana had been different, which is why he chose her, to be by side forever.

He then noticed a young couple walking down the street, a baby in their arms and their son splashing in puddles behind him.

Suddenly Mike stopped. Ignoring the growing storm for he had only one thing on his mind.

Family.

A chance to be the father he had always wanted. A chance to start a family.

Mike was aware of the things he would have to give up, but it didn't matter.

He was going to be a father.

 **SING**

Diana sat at the dining table, nervously tapping her fingers. She had not seen Mike since that morning and she was starting to worry.

Suddenly she heard a knock at the door and ran to open it.

She was shocked to find a soaked and drenched Mike.

"Mike!? Where have you been!? I've been worried sick!" She cried.

But Mike said nothing as he walked in.

"Mike, about this morning, I-" But Diana never got to finish for at that moment, Mike pulled her into a long and passionate kiss.

When he pulled away, he was smiling and Diana frowned.

"Does this mean...?"

"I'm ready to be dad." Mike said, softly.

Diana smirked. "Whether or not your ready, we're having a baby."

Mike laughed. "Come on, sweets, let's go get something to celebrate."

Diana smiled as she nodded. "Let me go get changed and you should too!" She cried, eyeing his soaking suit.

Leaning on the door frame, Mike smiled.

"I'm going to be a dad."

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Brother

Eddie was a slacker, there was no doubt about that. His parents, his grandmother and Buster all knew that. Eddie never had to go through hardships like Buster had.

He would often visit Buster at whatever job he had that week. It was always different. Assistant helper, a store employee, a paperboy, which is why he owned and rode a bike everywhere. It was the first bike Buster had ever gotten. His father had secretly saved up money to buy it and he still rode it today.

But Eddie was always given things. He had everything he needed.

Until now.

His parents were semi-proud that he had gotten a job at the theater, but he wasn't using it wisely. True the job paid extremely well, but every time Eddie got a paycheck, he would spend it on useless junk.

His parents decided to put a stop to it.

 **SING**

Buster Moon was standing on his moon, high in the air, fixing a broken cord.

His friends had told his to call someone, but Buster, being the stubborn koala he was, decided to do it himself.

"All right, Meena! Lower me down!"

Meena nodded and pressed a lever. Only she accidentally pushed it a little too hard and the moon dropped, with Buster hanging tightly on.

Quickly, fixing her mistake, Meena winced as the moon came to a sudden stop and Buster groaned.

"Buster! Are you alright?!" Rosita cried.

"Note to self, fix lever." Buster said.

"Hey, everybody." Eddie said, solemnly as he walked in.

A certain mouse whipped around. "And where YOU been? The kid's been doing your job since we started today! I know you're late sometimes, but jeez!" Mike said, grumpily. Diana was was in a bad mood due to her growing pregnancy, that morning and Mike "caught" it.

"Shut up, Mike. But he's right Ed, you're later then usual." Ash put in.

Eddie shrugged. "Family business. Hey, Meena, let me."

 **SING**

Rehearsal went on as usual, though Buster and the gang often had to snap Eddie out of his day dreams.

Finally, it was time to go. Everyone said their goodbyes and left, only Eddie and Miss Crawley remained.

"Mind if I take something for the road?" He asked.

"Sure, I believe Meena left a cake in kitchen." Buster said.

"The kid likes to bake, huh?"

"It was her father's dream to become a baker after he got out of the army, but he was never able to fulfill it." Miss Crawley said.

Eddie nodded as he went in and claimed his share.

An hour later, Buster went out to the front of the theater to change the light bulb in the ticket booth. To his surprise, he found Eddie sitting on a step with three suitcases beside him.

"Eddie?!"

The sheep jumped and turned. "Buster! What are you doing out here?"

"I should be asking you the same question."

Eddie frowned as turned back to the street, his head in his hands.

"It's complicated."

"Eddie, I'm your best friend, you can tell me!" Buster said.

The sheep was quiet for a moment before taking in a breath.

"My parents kicked me out. Said that I needed to get out on my own, start living my own life. Trouble is, I have no idea how to do that."

"What about your paychecks?"

Eddie shuffled nervously.

"You spent them, huh? So you have no where to go? What about you nana?" Buster asked.

"Doubtful."

Buster put his paw to his chin as he started to think. Suddenly he snapped his fingers.

"You can stay here!" He said.

"But..."

"Eddie you were there when I was down, gave me a place to crash. You can stay here until you find a place of your own."

"You mean it?"

Buster smiled as he led his friend inside and up the stairs to his apartment. "You can sleep on the couch. I'll get some blankets." The koala said as he went to his closet.

Eddie smiled as he put his stuff down.

"Thanks, man." He said.

"No problem. I've got to go take care of somethings downstairs. Make yourself at home."

 **SING**

The days passed slowly. Each day, Eddie and Buster would get up, eat and then head to work. Buster would often stay out late, spending time with Ash or working so Eddie would play video games.

One Sunday morning, Buster came from his room, wearing a black suit rather then his regular blue.

"I'm going to church with Meena and her family. Meena's doing a solo and she asked me to come and then I got a meeting this afternoon. See ya tonight!" Buster said as he left.

Eddie smiled as he looked over the newspaper, for empty apartments. There were several, but most were fancy and too pricey.

But soon he found the perfect one.

Later that day, Eddie was watching a movie when Buster came in.

"Hey, Buster! I found an apartment!" Eddie cried as he grabbed the newspaper.

Buster looked it over and smiled.

"Seems like a great apartment." He said. Then his eyes widened. "It's right across the street?!"

Eddie laughed. "Yep!"

"Awesome! Let's celebrate! I'll order some pizza." Buster said.

"Hey, Buster, I just wanted to thank you."

"What for?"

"For letting me sleep here. But not just that, but for giving me a job and for being my friend. You've always been so optimistic, even when life sucked." Eddie sighed as he continued. "You've been like a big brother to me, ever since you helped me in colleg. Being an only child, a brother is about the best thing ever."

"Well, you've always been my brother. I'm honored to know you and have you as my stagehand." Buster said, smiling.

"Want to give me a hand when I move?"

"Only if you let me beat you at racing. No matter how much I practice I can't master that stupid racing game."

Eddie laughed as he tossed the remote into Buster's paws.


	7. Chapter 7: Training Wheels

Johnny was riding his skateboard to the theater at top speed. It was the first practice day for their new play and he was late.

He rounded the corner of the street and rode down, the theater in sight. But he was so focused on the theater that he didn't notice Buster riding in on his bike.

The koala was also failing to look for he was too busy stuffing some papers into his sack.

BAM!

Johnny ran in to Buster who went crashing onto the street.

The gorilla groaned as he shook his head.

"Buster, Johnny!"

Trust Rosita to always be where the injuries were.

The mother of 25 raced to their sides and helped them up.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. Mr. Moon? I really sorry! I wasn't paying attention."

Buster grunted as he lifted his bike off of him before turning to the teen.

"No problem, Johnny. My fault too." He said, rubbing his arm.

"What was the rush?" Ash asked as she raced up.

"I was late." Johnny said, bluntly.

"Well, we're here now. Let's get started, shall we?" Buster said, smiling.

 **SING**

After their practice, Buster and Johnny walked to take a look at the damage to their transportations. Luckily all was well.

Buster grunted as he lifted his bike.

"Good thing about riding a bike is you never have to pay for gas." He said.

"Same with a skateboard." Johnny replied.

"How long you been doing that, Johnny?"

The teen gorilla lifted his board to look at it. It was the one Buster had given him at his birthday. His old one was safely at home.

"All my life. I was first interested when I saw the Skateboard Championships on tv. It was first and probably the last time my dad bought anything. I was horrible at first, but soon I mastered it. How long have you been riding?" Johnny asked.

"When I was seven, I got a job as a paper boy. My dad had secretly bought the bike for me and taught me how to ride." Buster sighed sadly as he placed his hand on his bike.

Johnny frowned as he rubbed his neck awkwardly. Then he smiled.

"Say, could you...teach me how to ride a bike?" He asked.

Buster raised an eyebrow. "Only of you teach me how to ride a skateboard."

Johnny held out his hand and shook Buster's paw.

 **SING**

"Ten bucks say one of 'em ends up in the emergency room." Mike said.

"No betting on who is going to hurt the worst." Rosita said as she sat by a first aid kit.

"You're on." Ash whispered to the jazz mouse.

It was Tuesday morning and the gang had decided to meet and skate park. Rosita had brought medical supplies just in case.

Buster smiled as he crossed his arms while Johnny attempted to get onto the bike.

"Alright, Johnny, just relax." Buster said as Johnny got onto the bike.

"Keep a tight grip on the handle bars. Now, the little bars things under them are the brakes, grip those and you'll come to stop, but don't grip them immediately or-"

But before Buster could finish, Johnny yelped as he went down into the concrete pit. Panicked, he gripped the bars and flipped over.

"...That will happen." Buster finished.

Johnny was glad that they came on a school day when no one was out.

Rosita was about to go help when he raised his hand.

Then it was Buster's turn.

"Alright, to brake, push down with your back foot and it will stop." Johnny said as he rubbed his neck.

Buster took a deep breath before pushing himself over. He was doing okay before his wheel hit a rock and he flipped over.

"Smooth, boss!" Mike laughed.

Buster gave one of his rarely used death glares and grabbed the board as he headed back up.

Johnny and Buster practiced all morning, most of their attempts ended in disaster.

The only one who seemed to be enjoying himself was Mike who started to record Johnny and Buster's...attempts.

Finally, Johnny began to master the bike and soon he was peddling away.

"Way to go, Johnny!" Ash cried to her friend.

The gorilla then proceeded to do some tricks. Thanks to his long arms, he was able to balance without hands.

Buster also mastered his ride.

He began jumping into the air and flipping his board, landing impressively back to his normal position.

By evening, both Johnny and Buster were semi pros.

Gunter clapped as the two rode towards them.

"Já, that was spicy!" He said.

"Yeah, yeah, now do something stupid so I can film it." Mike said, waving his paw.

"Well, I am proud of you both. Great job!" Rosita said hugging them.

"Couldn't have done it without Mr. Moon's help." Johnny said.

"Nor I without Johnny."

Rosita smiled. "Now that you guys are both 'trainers', think you could...teach my kids?"

Buster and Johnny looked at each other before escaping on their new wheels.

"Oh, and Mike? You owe me ten dollars." Ash said, smirking.

Suddenly they heard a crash.

"OW!" Buster's voice rang.

"Oh no, my dear, I believe you owe me."


	8. Chapter 8: Valentine's

Buster Moon huffed loudly. A church had asked him to do a charity for Valentines Day featuring love songs. His friends were excited, but Buster wanted nothing to do with it. This was a very rare occasion where he was looking forward to the money, rather then the fun and music.

Buster saw no point to Valentine's Day. He figured that if you truly loved someone, then you would show your love everyday, not just one day a year. But they were getting paid and that was all that mattered.

The Theater Owner gathered up the list of songs and headed downstairs to where his friends were setting up paper hearts.

"I'm so excited for Valentine's. Norman is taking me out to eat while the kids stay home with a babysitter." Rosita said as she danced around.

"I'm going out with my friend. He's not my boyfriend, but he's really sweet. We've known each other since we were little!" Meena said.

Miss Crawley smiled as she hugged her clipboard. "I'm going to a dance with a fellow from Bride Club. He's so sweet and handsome!" She swooned.

"What about you, Moon? Got anyone for that special day?" Mike asked as he fixed his suit.

"Me? No! The Theater is all the love I need." Buster said, smiling.

"Oh, come on, Buster! Every year it's the same! I get us double dates and you drop out!" Eddie cried.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. The next day I see you, your covered in lipstick and perfume." The koala said.

Eddie rolled his eyes.

"I'll probably go visit my dad, bring him some chocolates or something." Johnny said. "Christmas, Thanksgiving, Easter and Valentine's Day were the only days he took off from his...'work'. To spend time with me and to honor my mom, I guess, because these were her favorite holidays."

"That's nice of the guy. Me? I'm going with Lance. He said he's got something planned." Ash said as she opened her guitar case.

"If that dinklesplat gives you trouble, call us, _jà_?" Gunthar said, crossing his arms.

Ash laughed. "No prob. What are you going to do?"

"Piggy power! I'm going to go dancing! It's going to be spicy with the ladies!"

The gang laughed.

 **SING**

Soon Valentine's Day had arrived and the gang preformed their songs. After that, around 7, the guests started to leave and the cast went to get ready for their nights.

"Well, so long chumps, me and Diana got a date with some drinks." Mike said as he left.

"Mike, she's pregnant! She can't drink!" Rosita cried.

"Fine, I'll drink and she can have a diet coke or somethin'."

One by one, Buster's friends left until it was just Rosita and Eddie.

"You sure you don't want come? We'll have a blast! Couple girls, couple drinks!" Eddie said as he smiled.

"Nah, I'm going to catch up on some work here. Have a good night."

"Well, if you're sure." Rosita said. She then gave Buster a kiss on his cheek and the walked out to meet up with their dates.

Buster sighed as he got to work.

 **SING**

The clock struck 9 as Buster stetched in his chair, finally finished for the night.

He sighed as he looked a the clock. It was still early, maybe a short walk?

Putting on his coat, he walked down stairs and out of his theater. There was a bite in the air as the Theater Owner walked down the dim litted street. No one was out, either they were enjoying themselves in a restaurant or just spending a quiet evening at home.

He soon found himself walking through the park. Buster took a deep breath as he remembered the holidays he spent with his father. They never celebrated Valentine's, mostly they spent the day washing cars and sometimes grabbed a bite to eat afterwards.

Suddenly he saw someone familiar sitting on a bench lit up by a lonely light pole.

Ash.

"Ash?" Buster asked as he approached.

The Rockstar turned her head, a stream of dried tears upon her face.

"Ash, what happened? What are you doing here?" Buster asked as he whipped off his coat and threw it on her, just like he did on their first walk.

Ash sniffed as she whipped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Nothing. Just a little spat with Lance."

Buster frowned as he eyed a small bruise upon her face. "Spat nothing. What really happened?"

Ash smiled as she took a deep breath and began.

"We were just heading out and like a idiot, I fell for his charm. Again. He was so sweet. We went to a restaurant, then after when we went for hot chocolate and then we came here...and that's when things got heated. He started going on about how I deserted him. And, and then he said started to tell me that it was MY fault that he started cheating. Then we got onto arguing and then...he slapped me and went off."

"He slapped you?" Despite his shock, Buster kept his cool.

"...Yeah..." Ash said, quietly. "Well, I guess it's my fault, huh? I shouldn't had agreed to go out with him."

Buster said nothing as he gave Ash a small hug.

"He was never a good guy. I guess I felt like I owed him after he helped me."

"You don't owe anyone anything." Buster pointed out.

Ash managed a small smile as Buster hopped off the bench.

"Hey, come on, how about we go back to my place. I'll let you beat me at Guitar Hero." Buster said, hopefully.

Ash looked at him. "Ha! If anything, I'll let you beat ME! For a guy who's into theater, you're not very musical."

"Hey!"

And the two walked back to the theater and up to Buster's apartment where they played video games until Ash decided to go home.

"I can walk you." Buster said, standing as she grabbed her jacket.

"No, thanks, I'd rather be alone for awhile." Ash said as she laid a kiss on his cheek. "See ya tomorrow."

 **SING**

The next morning, Rosita and Meena walked up to Ash who was tuning her guitar.

"So how'd your date with Lance go?" Rosita asked.

Ash laughed. "Horrible." Then she smiled as she looked to Buster who was looking over his clipboard.

"But the night wasn't completely waisted."


	9. Chapter 9: New York Vacation

Buster Moon was opening some mail one morning, when he noticed a letter addressed to him and the gang.

Tearing it opening, he looked it over and his eyes widened as he hopped off his chair and ran downstairs.

In his excitement, he didn't notice Mike in the hall.

"Moon, look out!" The jazz mouse cried.

But the koala ignored as he leapt over the mouse and onto the stage.

"Big news, gang!" He shouted as he held the paper.

Everyone turned to listen, eagerly awaiting to hear about the contents in the letter.

"Dear Buster Moon and crew. We wish to say congratulations on the success on your new theater. We also invite you on an all expense paid trip to New York City for 10 days. There we invite you to attend The Lion King Broadway Musical with back stage passes to meet the cast. The trip will include a paid flight and hotel with meals and time to visit the sights. To receive your airline tickets, please contact this number with the amount of people you wish to bring. Have a pleasant day."

"No way! A free trip to New York!? Count me in!" Ash cried.

"Já, me too!" Gunthar shouted.

"Sign me up!" Eddie said.

Buster turned to Johnny, Rosita, Meena and Mike.

"I'll have to talk with me dad." Johnny said.

"My kids starts camp tomorrow, but maybe Norman and I will come." Rosita put in.

"I'll ask Diana."

"And I don't know about my mom." Meena said, quietly.

"Don't worry, we have a few days to decide. Talk it over with your families."

 **SING**

"So how's the theater life, son?" Marcus asked as his son took a seat in front of him.

"It's great, Dad, in fact we got a letter today." Johnny said as he told his dad.

"That's great, son! So when do you leave?"

Johnny frowned. "Well, I didn't think you'd want me to. Its pretty far, Dad."

"What?! Johnny, what are you talking about! I _want_ you to go! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

"But what about you?" Johnny asked.

"I'll still be here. Now go! Have fun!"

Johnny smiled as he said good bye and went to call Buster.

 **SING**

Rosita walked into her house and saw that the kids bags were already lined up at the door, ready for camp.

"Mommy!" They cried as they ran in and hugged her.

Rosita smiled as she hugged her kids and they walked into the kitchen where Norman was fixing spaghetti.

"Hey, honey, how'd it go?"

"Great. I have something to you. We have been invited to go to New York with Buster and them for ten days. Doesn't Tha sound amazing? And the kids' camp is two weeks long, so we'll be back in time to get them."

"Ten days, in New York, with you? I'm in."

"Thank you, honey! I'm going to call Buster and tell him the good news."

 **SING**

Mike walked into his house where he saw Diana fixing supper.

Taking her hand, he twirled her and pulled her into a kiss.

"Baby, have I got news for you."

Diana giggled. "What?"

Mike smiled as he explained to her the letter.

"What do ya think, sweets? Care to stroll with me in New York City?"

Diana smiled as she nodded. "That sounds amazing!"

"Great, so should I call Moon?"

"Yes! While you do that, I'm going to look for a new outfit online."

 **SING**

Meena removed her head phones as she approached her house.

Walking in, she found her grandparents watching TV while her mother baked in the kitchen.

"Hey, Meena, how's our little star?" Meena's grandfather, Lawrence asked.

"Good, Grandpa. We got a letter from New York today." Meena said as she explained.

"New York City? Alone?" Meena's mom, Betty asked, nervously.

"No! They said we can bring someone and I wouldn't be alone. Buster would be with me."

Betty nodded. She trusted Buster for he often acted like the father Meena needed.

"Just the same, I think I should go with you."

Meena smiled, brightly as she went to use the phone.

 **SING**

Buster hung up the phone after speaking with Meena.

"That's almost everyone." He said.

Then he turned to Miss Crawley. "What do you think, Miss Crawley? Want to come? It's going to be really fun."

"I don't know, Mr. Moon." Miss Crawley said. "I haven't traveled in some time."

"Come on, it'll be a blast!"

The iguana smiled as she nodded.

"Great!" Buster said as he ran into his office and dialed the number upon the letter, his ears twitching with excitement.


	10. Chapter 10: New York Vacation part 2

Buster's alarm rang at four in the morning, causing the koala to shoot up.

He took a quick shower and dressed in casual clothes, instead of his usual blue suit.

The plan was for the gang to meet at the theater and then hop into Rosita and Norman's van and drive to the airport.

Sipping his coffee, Buster grabbed his carry on and his suitcase and headed out the door and downstairs and out the doors to wait on the stairs.

Mike and Diana were the first ones to show.

"I swear, it should be a crime to wake up this early! I mean who flies at this hour?!?! BATS?!"

"Not a bad guess." Buster pointed out.

"He's mad because I told him he can't drink on the plane." Diana explained.

Buster chuckled. "Ah. How are you, Diana?"

"Fine, I haven't started the morning sickness stage yet, so that's good. I can not wait to go shopping. Rosita has even looked up some stores for us to go to."

"That's great, I'm sure you guys will have fun."

Ash arrived next with a coffee in her paw. "Speak, breathe or EVEN LOOK at me and I will poor this coffee into your ear." She threatened as she there her bags down.

"Charming, isn't she?" Buster smirked and Diana playfully punched him.

Since they had 25 kids and were used to early days, Rosita and Norman arrived with smiles on their faces as they drove up in their van.

Meena and Johnny were next, along with Eddie, Gunther and Miss Crawley.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Buster asked, excitedly. The ever optimistic koala always seemed to be up and ready.

The gang nodded as they piled their stuff and themselves into the van and drove to airport.

 **SING**

Their plane wasn't scheduled to leave till 5:30, so the gang made themselves comfortable.

Buster and Eddie kept themselves busy with their video games.

Gunther, Rosita, Norman and Diana watched a movie on Norman's laptop while Diana slept next to her husband.

Ash, Johnny and Meena listened to music on their phones and Miss Crawley slept on a chair.

"FLIGHT 353, TO NEW YORK, READY TO BOARD." The loud speaker announced.

Gathering their stuff, the gang boarded their plane.

Once on, most of the gang fell asleep, except for Buster and Ash. Buster, whom had never been on a plan, smiled excitedly.

"This is awesome!" He said, looking out the window.

Ash smiled, amused as she rest her head on the seat shoulder and fell alseep.

It wasn't lomg before Ash was violently shaken awake by a very terrified Buster.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"The plane jolted!" He hissed.

Ash rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, it's nothing. It happens a lot."

But Buster wasn't sure.

"It's okay, really. Seriously, you had a theater collapse on you and you're afraid of a little jolt."

"We're hundreds of feet up in the air!!!" Buster panicked.

Ash sighed as she got up and went to speak with a stewardess. A moment later she returned, with a cup of water.

"Drink this." She said.

Buster did as he was told. A few minutes later, he began to feel drowsy and slumped against the seat, asleep.

Ash smiled as she closed her eyes.

 **SING**

"...How much did the stewardess put in his water?"

"Buster? Buster! Wake up!"

Buster jolted as he sat up, causing Rosita and Ash to jump.

"What?"

"We're here! I've been poking you for five minutes! Come on!" Ash said.

After getting their stuff, they rented a van and drove to their hotel where they checked into their rooms.

"Alright, so Eddie and I are in a room together. Norman and Rosita are sharing a room with Mike and Diana. Gunter and Johnny in one and Miss Crawley is with Betty and Meena and Ash get their room. Everyone ready?"

The gang nodded and they headed up to their rooms.

They were on the top floor and fortunately they were all next door to each other.

"Ten days in New York! This is going to be amazing!" Diana said as she laid her case on the bed.

"I can not wait to go shopping." Rosita said, smiling.

"You might have to." Norman said as he walked in.

"Why's that?"

Norman led them to window where they looked outside as rain began to pour down.

"Oh, joy." Mike said.

 **SING**

Ash and Meena were relaxing in their room, watching the news when there came a knock on their door.

Leaping out of her bed, Ash opened it to see Buster Moon standing in the hallway, dressed in swim clothes and a bright smile.

"Hey, girls, want to go swimming?"

"You kidding? It's pouring outside!" Ash said.

"That's why we're going to the indoor pool."

Ash turned to Meena. "What do you think?" She asked.

"Sure, sounds fun."

"Ok, we'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes." Ash said.

"Great!"

So the gang met downstairs in the pool, all except for Miss Crawley and Betty, they stayed in to watch a movie. Luckily the gang had the pool to themselves.

Buster wasted no time.

"Cannonball!" He cried as he jumped in.

Despite his small size, he managed to get both Ash and Rosita wet.

"BUSTER BRANDON MOON!!" Rosita cried, trying hard to act mad, but a smile crossed her face.

"Get over here!" Ash said as she jumped in after him.

Buster laughed as she landed beside him.

"Yeah!" Johnny cried as he and Meena dived into together.

"Já!" Gunter cried as he jumped in after them.

"Yeah, you guys go ahead and have some fun. Me? I'm going to enjoy this little drink." Mike said as he sipped a margarita.

Diana smiled as she shook her head and began reading her book.

Rosita sighed as she took a seat on one of the beach chairs and leaned back, smiling as Norman took a seat beside her.

Buster laughed as Eddie hit him with a noodle.

"Hey, Noodleman's got a noodle!" Ash said, laughing.

Meena quickly filled her trunk with water and let it lose on Johnny and Guntar.

"Hey! No fair!" Johnny cried grabbing a water gun and filling it up before releasing it on Meena.

And Mike.

The mouse yelped as he jumped up, making the gang laugh.

Ash was swimming beside Buster, laughing when she suddenly felt herself lifted out of the water.

Looking below her, she saw Johnny smirking at her.

"Chicken fight!" He cried.

Soon Buster was lifted onto Eddie's shoulders.

"Let's go!" Eddie smiled as he gave two pool noodles to his friend.

Johnny did the same and quickly gave a noodle to Ash.

The Rockstar made the first hit, smacking Buster in the ear.

Buster responded with a hit to her quills only to get it stuck.

"Haha, wrong move, Moon!" Ash cried as she hit him in the middle, nearly knocking him off Eddie.

Eddie tried to knock Johnny off his balance but the gorilla quickly moved, making Eddie nearly trip.

Ash grabbed a noodle and aimed for Buster's arm, but the koala ducked and hit Ash's leg.

"Give up?"

"Never!" Ash cried, smiling. "Johnny, now!"

Buster's eyes widened as Johnny used his long arm to send a huge wave smack into Eddie's face, making the sheep stumbled backwards and lose his grip on Buster.

"Yeah! Victory is ours!" Ash cried as the two splashed into the water.

Buster pouted, water dripping all over him and Ash couldn't help but smirk at the koala.

"I demand a rematch!" Buster cried.

"Well, what do you say, Johnny? Want to kick their butts again?"

Johnny smiled. "Bring it on."

Meena smiled as she and Guntar grabbed water guns to make it a more interesting battle.

"Piggy power!" Guntar cried, laughing.

After a few more chicken battles, the four decided to call it even.

Soon they were drying off, getting ready to head back to their rooms.

"What's the plan for tomorrow, boss?" Rosita asked.

"Sight seeing, that is if the rain let's up. The Lion King is the day after tomorrow." Buster said as he wiped his ears.

"Ze weather man said that rain should let up." Guntar said.

"Yeah, well, can't always take the weather man's advice, porky." Mike said.

"I don't know, weathermen have to be right sometimes." Diana said, smirking.

"Come on, gang, let's head back. Got a big day planned tomorrow." Buster said as he opened the door.

 **Betty is my name for Meena's mom, I hope y'all liked this chapter!**


End file.
